


Грелка

by garvet, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garvet/pseuds/garvet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017





	

Когда Тони подхватывает насморк и трясется от лихорадки, а горячий глинтвейн и даже какао, заботливо сваренные Брюсом в пробирке, не помогают, тот обнимает Тони и выпускает на волю Большого Парня. Это не сложно. Когда Тони так близко, пульс сам собой подскакивает до нужного уровня. И тогда они просто лежат вместе – большой уютный горячий Халк и Тони Старк, прижимающийся к своей огромной грелке. 

Брюс почти не ревнует к Халку. И почти не жалеет о том, что сам никогда не подхватит насморк. Он опасается, что в этом случае Тони просто уложит его поближе к генератору или укроет электроодеялом.

Однажды в арктической экспедиции, после того, как Брюс основательно замерз, но не выпустил Большого Парня, он обнаруживает себя по пробуждении в обнимку с прилично разогретым Марк-43. Сперва он думает, что Тони не стал раздеваться после его спасения, но потом тот приносит ему какао в постель.

– Испытываю новые системы антиобледенения, – поясняет Старк. — Как по ощущениям? Хорошо работают? 

Брюс напоследок трется щекой о Марк-43 и благодарно принимает из рук Тони какао. Пульс почти в порядке.


End file.
